jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vargo Vortex
Vargo Vortex is the primary villain and antagonist of Kaleidoscope Road, an actor, and leader of a carnival of Stand Users called the Teatro Spiritus. In his glory days, Vargo was a famous Russian actor, beloved by critics and audiences, until old age stole his looks and ability. Languishing in obscurity, Vargo spent his fortune on rejuvenating treatments and even more eccentric outlets. Near penniless, Vargo expended the last of his wealth on an ill-fated trip to the Himalayas, uncovering an ancient Stone Mask from a temple. The trauma of transforming into an immortal vampire awakened his Stand, and Vargo assembled an acting troupe/carnival of Stand Users that would help him reclaim his former glory. Appearance Vargo is an extremely tall, bald man, resembling the classical appearance for a vampire. Undeath has not been able to reverse his aging, though it has gifted him with near supernatural charisma. Vargo dresses as flamboyantly as one would expect of a megalomaniacal vampire, favoring dark though often clashing colors. Due to some quirk or oddity of his vampirism, and much to his own outrage, Vargo still looks like a decrepit old man. Vargo is clever enough though, to play on his weak-seeming appearance to get close to his victims before striking with his formidable strength and Stand. Personality Vargo is extremely vain and hedonistic, used to the lifestyles of the rich and famous. While he is capable of acting like a kindly old mentor, and often does so for the benefit of his minions, Vargo is at heart, a psychopathic egomaniac, obsessed with his own personal fame and fortune. He's manipulative and callous, and has fed on the lives of countless innocent men and women. Because of his powerful Stand and immense personal power, Vargo pretends to be a weak, old man until he can get close to his enemies, before striking quickly and trying to kill them as soon as possible. Extremely secretive, Vargo lets no one know of his true nature or his fatal weakness to sunlight. Unlike other vampires, Vargo is very reluctant to give others power even approaching his own, destroying the Stone Mask immediately after using it and refusing to even transform his victims into zombies, let alone true vampires. The only times he does so is to dispose of his victims and enemies with sunlight. Powers and Abilities Vargo has all the standard powers and weaknesses of a Vampire, including a fatal allergy to sunlight. He has none of the more exotic powers like freezing his blood or creating flesh buds, simply because he had no interest in mastering them. Vargo's Stand is White Noise Monster, a large, humanoid clockwork skeleton that represents Vargo's fear of aging and the passage of time. The Stand is powerful and close range, though lacking in much durability. * 'Stasis Bubble '- White Noise Monster is capable of projecting a 1-meter radius bubble anywhere within its range. Within this bubble, Vargo is capable of controlling the speed of time, slowing it to a crawl or speeding it up. Objects and people who are trapped within the field experience the passage of time relative to themselves. White Noise Monster can generate only one bubble at a time, and must have a direct line of sight to the targeted area. Relationships Allies Enemies * Georgie Joestar Quotes Trivia * Despite recovering and stealing his Mask from the crypt of a Pillar Man in the Himalayas, Vargo had no interest in learning about the history of the artifact, sealing the entrance of the tomb to ensure no-one else would find it. * Beneath his ancestral estate in Russia, Vargo has used his flesh-manipulating abilities to mold his drained victims into a stone-like substance. Using this, he keeps a gallery of petrified corpses posed and displayed in his basement. * For some reason, neither any amount of blood-drinking nor flesh-crafting can restore Vargo's youth, much to his chagrin. * Unlike most Jojo Vampires, Vargo feeds with a mouthful of sharklike fangs rather than with his fingers. * Unlike most other Vampires, Vargo is reckless around sunlight, and even uses it to his advantage, transforming his enemies into zombies before hurling them out of shelter, to disintegrate. Category:Villains Category:Stand users Category:Stand User Category:Vampire Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male